No Harm List
by potatoes.books.life
Summary: In which Peter Parker saves the Mafia boss's son.


**In which Peter saves the mafia boss's son.**

**Ships: None.**

**WARNINGS: The mafia, language, Italian translated using Google Translate.**

-Line Break-

Peter didn't even think twice when he pushed the teen out of the way of an oncoming car. It was almost a natural thing for him, to put the safety of others before his own so he wasn't all too surprised to get hit by the car. It didn't hurt him too bad, one or two broken ribs at most.

"Oh my God," the boy he had just pushed fussed. "Are you okay?"

Peter grunted as he sat up clutching his ribs, "Fine, I'm fine."

By this point the driver of the car had gotten out. "Fuck! Do I need to call an ambulance?"

Peter looked away from the boy to the driver. "No, no I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He shakily got up and both males' present eyes widened.

"Don't do that, you're gonna hurt yourself!" The boy cried. Peter vaguely noticed the boy had an Italian accent as he spoke.

"'M fine, I've had way worse," Pster waves him off. He glanced at the car that had hit him and looked to the driver. "Is your car okay? If there are any damages I can pay for it."

The driver stared at the younger man in shock and immediately shook his head. "My car's fine, how can you worry about the fuckin' vehicle after I hit you with it?!"

"I'm fine," Pete insisted. He glanced to the boy he had saved. "You alright man?"

The boy blinked, taking a moment to process the question then nodded slowly. "Uh yeah, well I wasn't just hit with a car so I'm fine. Are you okay though?"

"Like I said earlier 'm fine, now if you'll excuse me I need to get some aspirin," Peter muttered and started walking off with a slight limp.

"Wait!" The boy called. "You kinda saved me back there! What's your name?"

Peter blinked, the pain in his body slightly affecting his thinking process. "Peter Parker."

The boy stared as Peter walked off, not even acknowledging that the driver had taken off. Finally he took out his phone and clicked on the contact that read 'Father'.

"Antonio, dove sei??" (Antonio, where are you?)

"Sono stato catturato," Antonio replied. "Spiegherò quando torno a casa." (I got caught up. I'll explain when I get home.)

-Line Break-

Peter swung through the streets of the city, eyes scanning for trouble. "Bingo," he muttered as he caught sight of three men climbing out of a truck.

One seemed to standing guard as the other two unloaded large packages, with his enhanced hearing he picked up that they were speaking Italian. He watched, narrow eyed as four other men came out of the building they were parked in front of and started carrying the the packages inside.

"-ten grands degno del materiale. Questo dovrebbe rendere felice il capo." (-ten grands worth of the stuff, that should make the boss happy.)

"Ma stai scherzando? Sono ben più di quindici, hai idea di quante persone pagano per la buona cocaina?" (Are you kidding? This is well over fifteen, do you have any idea how much people pay for good cocaine?)

There it was, the words that confirmed Peter's thoughts. Sending a quick mental thank you to Tony for teaching him Italian Peter moved closer to the men.

"Tieni giù le tue voci idioti, vuoi farti prendere?" The man keeping lookout hissed. (Keep your voices down you idiots do you want to get caught?)

"Sì ragazzi, volete essere scoperti?" Peter asked cheekily, making his presence known. (Yeah guys, do you want to get caught?)

"Spider-Man," Lookout Guy spat.

"That's me," Peter said, the grin could be heard as he spoke. "Now seeing as you know who I am, you know that I can't let you and your buddies just deliver that, right?"

"We are not delivering, this is ours," Lookout Guy corrected.

Peter scrunched up his nose in disgust, the usage of drugs had never appealed to him. "See, I wanna take your word for it but I just heard your buddies talking about how much cash you were gonna make so..."

Both guys at least had the decency to looked sheepish when Lookout Guy glared at them.

"Ah guys don't feel bad, you'll be able to make up for it in prison," Peter told them.

"Non succederà Spider," The man said switching back to his native tongue. (That isn't going to happen Spider.)

Peter raised an eyebrow. "E perché?" (And why's that?)

A blow to the head that knocked him out was his response.

-Line Break-

Peter opened his eyes and hissed, the sudden light blinding him.

"Ah, il ragno si sveglia," A voice said in amusement. (Ah, the spider wakes.)

Blinking a few times Peter looked at the man who had spoken. "Tu chi sei?" Peter said slipping easily into Italian. (Who are you?)

"So kind of you to speak my mother tongue to me Spider-Man," the man told him. "Unfortunately that isn't something that will make me like you more."

"That isn't what I asked," Peter told him.

"lo so, but how about a deal? Your identity for mine?" (I know.)

"Not happening," the boy replied.

The older male sighed. "I was hoping to do this calmly dear spider, but it seems that I will have to be forceful. Antonio, togli la maschera." (Antonio, remove his mask.)

Peter was too surprised to stop the boy that had removed his mask. It was the same one that he had saved that very day.

Antonio seemed to realise this as well as his eyes widened. "Father, this is the boy that saved me."

Antonio's father's facial expression morphed from malicious amusement to shock. "Questo è il Peter Parker che ti ha salvato?" (This is the Peter Parker that saved you?)

Antonio nodded. His father glanced to Peter then quickly indicated that his son follow him out of the room, leaving Peter alone in his shock.

-Line Break-

Peter startled slightly when the two males returned. Mentally cursing his spidey sense for seemingly not working as it should - seriously it worked when Flash threw a paper ball at his head but not now? - he looked at the two.

"Peter Parker, you saved my son's life," Antonio's father stared. "For that your name had been put onto our No Harm List but things seemed to have gotten more complicated seeing as you are also Spider-Man. You see young Parker you have put many of my men in jail, that should be enough for me to put a bullet through your head."

The man sighed. "But there is nothing more important to me than my son and you saved him for that your name remains on the list."

Peter blinked in surprise as Antonio stepped forward to untie him for his bondage. "You're letting me go?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"The mafia shall also look out for you as much as it can seeing as you are on our good side," Antonio muttered.

Mentally Peter was freaking out, he was on the No Harm List of the freakin' mafia even though they knew his alter ego. Physically he kept a blank face.

"Even if I still put your men in jail, seeing as they are bad guys?" He questioned.

"Yes, while it may not be ideal for us as long as you never kill any of my men you will remain under our watchful protection," the man confirmed.

"Well um thanks I guess?" Peter said uncertainly.

-Line Break-

"Kid where were you?" Tony asked, frantically searching the boy for any injuries.

Peter shrugged. "Got kidnapped by the mafia, found out that I save the boss's son and then got put on the No Harm List."

"What?"

-End-


End file.
